Secrets Revealed
by TheSib
Summary: Kirito and Asuna have created a family with their daughter Yui. But what happens when Yui is revealed to the people they never wanted to know about her: their parents. How will the Kirigayas and Yuukis react? I do not own Sword Art Online. All rights go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello SAO fans. This is a little idea I had for the SAO universe. This fanfic is most likely not going to be too long, maybe ten chapters max. I hope you all enjoy it.**

The bright skies of summer enveloped the Kirigaya house with a warm feeling. The weather had been surprisingly nice for the entire week so far and it showed no signs of changing. Kazuto sat in the kitchen with Suguha as the two of them ate lunch together. The siblings were currently taking bites out of tuna sandwiches there mother had made since she had off from work today.

"This is delicious" Sugu said as she finished another bite of her lunch. "How do you get your sandwiches to taste so good mom?"

"It's a trade secret. Maybe I'll teach you how to make them when you get a boyfriend to make food for." Midori said in a teasing manner.

Sugu mumbled something in a quiet tone so that her family couldn't hear and continued to eat her sandwich.

"You could always try dating that friend of yours. I think you said his name was Nagata, right?" Kazuto joked.

"K-Kazuto! Why would you say something like that?!" Suguha said with a frown.

"Your brother has a point though. I think you and Nagata would make an adorable couple" Midori smiled.

"Mom!"

The Kirigaya family continued to spend lunch teasing the youngest of the trio about what it would be like if she and Nagata became a couple, much to Suguha's disapproval. As the meal neared its end, Midori decided to change the target of the embarrassment. "So Kazuto, are you spending the day with Asuna?"

"Y-Yes" the raven haired boy replied nervously, wondering if she was going anywhere with this.

"Oh you two really do make the most adorable couple" his mother smiled. "Just make sure you use protection if you two sleep together."

"Wh-What?! Where did that come from?!"

"I'm just joking Kazuto dear."

Kazuto fell silent with his face a very deep shade of red from embarrassment. Sugu pitied the fact that her brother was now on the receiving end of their mother's embarrassment, but it was better him than her.

"So what do you plan on doing with Asuna today?" Midori continued.

"I-I don't know. Maybe we'll go to the park or see a movie" Kazuto shrugged.

"Well at least you're spending time with her outside rather than in that virtual world you all play. What was it called again? Elfham Online?"

"It's Alfheim Online." Suguha corrected. "And they kinda have to log in often. It's the only way Kazuto and Asuna can interact with Yui"

"Sugu!" Kazuto glared.

"That reminds me, who exactly is this Yui girl I've been hearing about?" Midori asked.

The young girl quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to say anymore. The existence of Yui was still being kept a secret from Kazuto and Asuna's parents. If they found out about her, all hell could break loose. Especially if Asuna's mother found out.

"S-She's no one mom. Just a friend." Kazuto said, trying his best to get the topic as far away from his AI daughter as possible.

"I've heard you mention that name quite a bit, but you never seem to talk about her around me" Midori said. "Who is she?"

"It's like Kazuto said. She's just a friend" Suguha said in a flustered manner.

"Suguha" Midori said, looking at her daughter dead in the eye. "Tell me the truth"

Sugu used all her strength to keep her cool and not give in. The unrelenting stare Midori was giving her however, was putting up quite a fight.

' _Hold out Sugu. I'm begging you'_ Kazuto silently prayed.

His prayers were unanswered however as Sugu couldn't keep it up anymore and gave in. "She's Kazuto and Asuna's in-game daughter! They found her in SAO and now they're her parents! I'm really sorry Kazuto, but this is one opponent I can't win against! Now please stop the staring mom! I can't take it anymore!"

A very, very, VERY awkward silence filled the air after Suguha's outburst. Midori looked at Kazuto, not really knowing what to say, while the raven haired boy just tried to look away and avoid making eye contact at all costs. Sugu kept her head down, feeling bad for revealing the secret her brother had tried to keep for so long.

"Kazuto" Midori began, finally breaking the silence "Is this true."

"Well…"

"Kazuto"

"… Yes. It's true"

Midori took a deep breath, letting the sudden news sink in. "I need you to come with me for a second, Kazuto"

' _Oh god, I am so screwed!'_ Kazuto thought as he followed his mother upstairs. The two of them entered his room and closed the door behind them.

"Now Kazuto" Midori started.

"L-Look mom, before you start-"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER?!" Midori exclaimed happily with a huge outburst. "This is so exciting! When can I meet her?!"

"Wait… you mean you're not mad?"

"How could I be mad?! I just found out I have a sweet little granddaughter!"

' _Ok… not the reaction I was expecting'_ Kazuto thought.

"So?" Midori asked. "When can I meet her?"

"Y-You want to meet Yui?"

"Of course! I AM her grandmother after all"

"But she's in ALO."

"Ok then. I'll go on using your sister's device." Midori smiled. "Oh wait, I should tell Asuna's parents about this too! Then we can all meet her together."

"Asuna's parents?!" Kazuto exclaimed. "No! Mom wait!"

Midori ignored her son's plea though, as she went out of the room and headed downstairs with a look of joy on her face.

' _Ok… NOW I'm screwed'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna walked downstairs having woken up not too long ago. She was spending the afternoon with Kazuto so she figured it would be best to eat something before they got together. As the chestnut haired girl walked into the dining room, she found that both of her parents were already sitting down and eating.

"Moring Asuna" her father greeted.

"Good morning" Asuna replied with a formal bow. She wasn't a big fan of always having to "act like a proper lady", as her mother put it, but she decided to put up with it whenever she was around. She had begun to accept her new life choices after all, such as being together with Kazuto and staying at the SAO Survivor's School with her friends. Acting a little formal every now and then was the least she could do to show her appreciation for her mother's understanding.

"You're spending the day with Kazuto correct?" Asuna's father asked.

Asuna replied with a nod. "Yes. We haven't figured out exactly where we'll be going yet, but I should be home by dinner"

"Ok then. Have a fun time"

Asuna was happy to have at least ONE parent that wasn't completely overbearing. Her father had taken a liking to Kazuto when he first met him, unlike her mother who was completely against it until recently. As lunch continued, the sound of the phone ringing was heard in the next room. Asuna's mother got out of her seat and exited the room to go answer it. Asuna and her father were now all alone in the dining room.

"I know you mother can be a bit strict at times, but she only does it because she cares about you and wants you to have a good future." Asuna's father said now that his wife was out of earshot.

"I know" Asuna sighed. "It's just so irritating sometimes. Why can't I just act like a normal girl like Rika, Keiko, and Shino?"

"Are all of those people friends you made playing ALO?"

"Well technically Keiko and Rika are SAO survivors like me. Shino I met because of Kazuto when he went to Gun Gale Online. But now we all play ALO together pretty often."

"It truly is amazing what the virtual world is capable of. It links so many people together. Maybe I should try it sometime."

"It looks like you might get that chance sooner than you'd expect" Asuna's mother said at the doorway of the room. She gave a hard look at her daughter. "Asuna"

"Y-Yes" Asuna replied, wondering what this could be about.

"What's this I hear about you having a child in the virtual world?"

 **A/N: That's chapter 1 everybody. I hope to post chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Also, if this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my SAO OC fanfic I Will Not Bow, as well as it's sequel Blazing Revolution.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How's it going everyone!? I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter till about the end of the week, but then I got all these awesome reviews! Seriously, I was not expecting to have this great a response to this fic. 14 reviews, 18 favorites, and 21 followers in the course of a couple days? I just had to get chapter 2 out as soon as possible. I hope you all like it as much as you liked chapter 1.**

Asuna paced around the living room of the house she shared with Kirito in ALO. Every step just made her more and more nervous. She didn't know what to do. Luckily Yui was sleeping in the bedroom, so she couldn't see her mother in the current panicking state she was in. "Oh this is bad. This is really bad. This is so very bad. What am I going to do?"

After her parent's had found out about Yui and talked about it for a bit, they agreed that they should meet the young AI. Kazuto had texted her around the same time, to give her a warning and told her to meet him in ALO so they could discuss what they were going to do. As the chestnut haired girl continued to panic about the situation, she heard a knock at the door and walked over to answer it. As she opened the door, she found Leafa standing on the other side with a very apologetic look on her face.

"Asuna, first let me just say I am REALLY sorry!" the blonde Sylph said as she continued to bow apologetically.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked.

"You mean Kazuto didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, you see-"

Leafa was interrupted however as Kirito's avatar manifested into the living room. "Asuna before I begin, let me say that Sugu didn't mean to blab about Yui and… oh… hey Sugu"

"Hey bro" Leafa replied with her head sulking.

"Alright before we all get too lost in how everything happened, let's all sit down and piece this story together" Asuna suggested.

The three players walked over to the couch in their living room and the two siblings slowly explained how Midori had found out about Yui from Suguha and then proceeded to call Asuna's parents, suggesting they all meet her. Asuna then told her story, about how her parents agreed in meeting Yui.

"What are we going to do?" Asuna asked. "My dad will probably be ok, but I have no idea how my mother's going to react."

"Our mom's excited to meet her too." Kirito added. "But you're right, your mom is going to be a problem."

"Is she really that bad?" Leafa asked.

"She's not the most free-spirited person, to put it simply" Asuna said with a sigh. "Just when things were starting to get better between us too. She was finally ok with me dating Kirito even after she had a background check done on him"

"She did what?"

"Forget about it. It's not important" Asuna said. "What we need to focus on right now is how we're going to tell Yui."

"Tell me what?" Yui asked as she appeared from the bedroom with a yawn.

"Yui?!" Asuna exclaimed. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"No" Yui replied. "Why are you acting so jumpy Mommy?"

"I-I'm not acting jumpy"

"Your data says your heart rate is increasing" Yui said. "Are you hiding something from me Mommy?"

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other. Yui would no doubt be ecstatic to have the chance to meet her grandparents but they still hadn't figured out how to break the news to their daughter.

"We might as well tell her" Kirito suggested. "She's going to find out soon anyway"

"You have a point" Asuna sighed. She looked over at her daughter. "Yui, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Of course" Yui nodded. She ran over and took a seat on her mother's lap. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well… the thing is… Kirito you tell her"

"Wh-What? Why me?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know how to tell her this!"

"And you think I do?!"

"Oh for god's sake, I'll tell her!" Leafa said. "I'm the one who started this whole mess anyway" The blonde Sylph kneeled down to get at eye level with the little girl. "Yui, how would you like to meet your grandparents?"

"You mean Mommy and Daddy's mommy and daddy?!" Yui exclaimed. She looked up at Auna. "Really Mommy?! I can meet them?!"

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice" Asuna said. "They're supposed to log in and meet you tomorrow."

"Yay!" Yui cheered. "I finally get to meet them!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up when it comes to Asuna's mom" Kirito said.

"Why? What's wrong with Mommy's mommy?" Yui asked.

"Well besides the fact that she hates anything fun, she's not the most… understanding person when it comes to the virtual world" Kirito explained.

"Is Daddy's mommy like that too?" Yui asked.

"You don't have to worry about her Yui. She's going to love you" Leafa assured her. "Plus, it'll make her embarrass Kazuto a lot more instead of me"

"Oh god, that's right" Kirito said as he sulked. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it from her"

Talking about the lighter side of meeting Midori and the others caused everyone to laugh a bit and lighten the mood. Finally Asuna decided to stop everyone's worrying. "No matter what we do or say, they ARE going to meet her. We might as well just do our best to make it a good experience."

"You're right" Kirito sighed. "No point in worrying about it now."

"I think I'm going to log out" Asuna decided. "I need to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow"

"You're right. I think I'll do the same" Kirito said in agreement.

"Aww, Mommy and Daddy are leaving already?" Yui said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry Yui, I'll stay here and play with you" Leafa said. She looked at the couple. "You two log off and get ready for tomorrow. I'll keep Yui company for a little."

"Ok, thanks Leafa" Asuna said with an appreciative smile. The Undine opened her menu and hit the log out tab.

Asuna awoke in her bed with it getting later in the afternoon. She got off of her bed and stretched her arms. The nervousness of what tomorrow would be like still scared her. As thoughts of what might happen flowed around in her mind, she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Asuna? You there?"

The voice calling for her wasn't that of her mother or father, but instead her brother Kouichirou. Asuna walked over to the door and opened it. The look on his face told her he had found out the news as well.

"Can we talk?" her brother asked.

"S-Sure"

Kouichirou entered the room and the siblings sat on the edge of the chestnut haired girl's bed. Like Asuna's parents, Kouichirou had no knowledge of Yui's existence.

"Dad told me the news that I'm apparently an uncle now." Kouichirou said.

"Kou-"

Asuna's brother held his hand up, signaling for her to let him finish. "First, I agree that you made the right decision in not telling mom and dad, especially mom. Second, they told me about them meeting her tomorrow. Her name is Yui, correct?"

"Y-Yes"

"And you think of her as if she's your actual daughter?"

"I do" Asuna nodded. "She's mine and Kirito's child. Nothing in the world will make me think otherwise."

"Alright then" her brother said, letting the news slowly sink in. "I know things are going to be hectic tomorrow so I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Can I meet her now?"

Asuna was a little shocked to be honest at her brother's request. There was no way he would be able to meet Yui tomorrow. One of her parents would be using his Amu Sphere after all. The other one being used was being supplied by Agil who generously offered to lend his to Asuna. Besides that, things would be hectic enough as it is with just the parents.

"Why do you want to meet her?"

"Well you think of her as your actual child right? So I should think of her as if she was my actual niece" he said. "I understand if you don't want me to meet her right now but-"

"N-No, it's fine" Asuna said. "I think it would be a good warm up for tomorrow anyway. But, do you even have an ALO account?"

"I made an avatar, but it isn't anything special. I just use it to meet up with friends sometimes."

"Alright then." Asuna said. "I'll come find you in Yggdrasil City and bring you to meet Yui."

"I look forward to seeing her. I'll be at the teleport stone in Yggdrasil City. My character is an Undine named Wave"

Asuna let out a small giggle. "What a coincidence. My avatar's an Undine too. I guess us siblings think alike"

"I guess we do" Kouichirou chuckled. "Anyway, I'll be waiting"

Asuna watched as her brother left the room and walked towards his own. She fit her Amu Sphere around her head and returned to the virtual world she had just left.

"Link Start!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuna manifested in her player home she had logged out from a few minutes ago. As she finished materializing, Yui and Leafa looked over towards the blue haired Undine.

"Hey Asuna" Leafa greeted. "Did you forget something?"

Asuna shook her head. "No, actually there's been a change in plans"

"What? They're not coming to meet her now, are they?!"

"No, no. Nothing like that" Asuna assured her. "Actually my brother thought it would be best if he met Yui today."

"Mommy's brother?" Yui asked.

"That's right Yui" Asuna smiled as she rubbed her long black hair "How would you like to meet your uncle"

"Yes please!" Yui said in an ecstatic cheer. "Where is he?"

"I'm going to go get him and bring him here" the Undine said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Think you can wait here till then?"

"Yup!" Yui nodded.

"Ok then, I'll go get him" Asuna said with a smile at how excited Yui was to meet Kouichirou. She walked out of the house and took off into the skies of floor 22.

The clear water of the lake sparkled as Asuna flew over it. She landed near the teleport stone and walked up to the altar. Asuna called out her destination "Teleport! Yggdrasil City!" and with that, she vanished from the town.

When the bright light around Asuna vanished, she found herself in the capital of Alfheim, Yggdrasil City. Even though it was starting to get late in the afternoon, many players were still walking around the populated city. Asuna scanned the players, looking for a male Undine.

"Asuna! Over here!"

The female Undine turned her head towards the origin of the sound and saw a player waving over to her. It was a male Undine with basic equipment. There was no doubt that he was most likely Kouichirou. The fact that the name Wave was above his cursor made her certain of it. Asuna waved back and walked over to him.

"So are you ready to meet Yui?" Asuna asked.

The male Undine nodded. "Yeah. I gotta say though sis, the similarity between you and your avatar is almost uncanny."

"Well it was the avatar I used in SAO" Asuna said. "It only makes sense that it looks a lot like me."

"I wish my avatar was like that." Kouichirou complained. "I look almost nothing like my real self."

"There's still a few similarities" Asuna argued. "You're about the same height and body type. That's something at least."

"I guess so. Well then, shall we be off?"

Asuna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go"

The sibling duo stepped onto the altar Asuna had just came from. Asuna grabbed his hand and told him the name to call out. The two Undines yelled it out together.

"Teleport! Coral!"

When Asuna and her brother appeared in the town of Coral, Kouichirou walked off the altar and stared at the scenery. The clear skies, the wide lake, all of it was breathtaking.

"Let's take off" Asuna said as she spread her wings and flew into the sky. She looked back to see her brother still standing on the ground. "What's the matter? Aren't you coming?"

"Umm Asuna… I don't know how to fly without the controller"

"Seriously?"

"I told you I don't play that often" her brother reminded her. "I'll just have to try to keep up using the controller."

"Nonsense" Asuna said as she flew back and landed next to him. "You don't want Yui to think she has an uncle who can't even fly on his own, do you?"

"Well no, but…"

Asuna placed her hand on her brother's upper back. "You feel the spot I'm touching you at?"

"Yes."

"Imagine you have virtual bones and muscles sticking out from there"

"Wh-What? Virtual bones and muscles?"

"Just try it"

Kouichirou focused and tried to move the imaginary bones and muscles his sister spoke of. Soon, his light blue wings were vibrating.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now try doing a bigger motion for it." Asuna said.

Kouichirou did as he was told and flapped his wings with a huge force. The powerful force took him off the ground, but he was soon flying uncontrollably across the sky. "Asuna! How do I make it stop?! Help me!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Asuna called out, but she couldn't help but laugh a little at how ridiculous her brother looked right now. She flew after her out of control brother. He took a nose dive down and was headed straight for a collision course with the wide lake.

"Look out bro! You're headed for the lake!"

"I can't control myself!" her brother yelled back.

Asuna dived down towards him at full speed. As she looked towards the lake her brother was headed towards, she noticed a large amount of air bubbles forming, as if something was about to surface.

' _Oh no. Not THAT'_

"Kouichirou! Look out!" Asuna called out. Her warning was futile however as her brother came closer and closer to the watery surface and a monster fish popped out. It was the same monster that Kirito had fished out back in their days in SAO. The fish opened its jaws, planning to make a snack out of the male Undine.

"Asuna! Heeeeeeelllllp!"

Kouichirou watched as something raced past him like a speeding bullet and flew into the monster fish's mouth. The figure pierced straight through the beast and killed it instantly. Kouichirou stared in disbelief as he plummeted into the lake, but was soon pulled out by the same person that had just killed the monster fish from the lake.

"Asuna?"

"Geez. You are not going to make the best impression on Yui if you act like this" Asuna sighed as she dropped him on the ground right next to the lake.

"H-How were you able to move that fast just now?"

"I wasn't called Lightning Flash Asuna back in my SAO days for nothing you know" Asuna grinned. "I was hoping we could fly to the house where Yui is, but maybe walking would be better."

"Yeah. You're probably right" Kouichirou agreed.

The two siblings walked along the path towards the player home that Asuna shared with Kirito. It was a much longer trip than it would have been if they had flown, but Kouichirou's performance just now didn't fill Asuna with confidence that he would make it all the way there. It was several minutes before they finally made it to the house. Kouichirou was beginning to sweat a little from nervousness.

"Just relax" Asuna assured him "You'll be fine. Yui's going to love you"

"Can we not tell her the part about me almost getting killed by that fish?" Kouichirou asked.

"I'll have to think about it"

Asuna walked up to the door and opened it. She saw Yui and Leafa sitting together on the couch. "Hey Yui. Ready to meet your uncle?"

Yui eagerly nodded her head.

Asuna grabbed her nervous brother by the arm and dragged him into the house. Kouichirou had only about two seconds to look at Yui before the girl ran up and jumped into his arms, accidentally tackling him to the ground. After realizing what she had done, Yui quickly got off of her uncle and began apologizing.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to tackle you like that! Please, please, please don't be mad!"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it" Kouichirou assured the young girl. "You just caught me by surprise."

"Yui, this is your uncle Kouichirou." Asuna said, introducing her brother. "Say hi to him"

"H-Hello Uncle Kouichirou" Yui nervously said.

"So you're Yui?" Kouichirou said with a smile as he patted the girl's head. "My sister's right. You are adorable"

Yui giggled happily at being complimented by the male Undine. The two spent some time together talking for almost a full hour. Yui had started off being a little nervous, but she was now really enjoying her time with her uncle. Kouichirou had been even more nervous, not knowing how to act in front of his AI niece. He soon found however, that the difference between Yui and a real girl was surprisingly small.

After Kouichirou and Yui had finished their first meeting, he said goodbye to Yui and logged off. Asuna walked over to her daughter. "Did you have fun with your uncle?"

"Yup!" Yui smiled. "He's really funny"

Asuna giggled at Yui's opinion of her brother. "If you think he's funny now, wait till you see him fly"

"I can't wait to meet Mommy's mommy and daddy tomorrow!" Yui cheered.

"I bet they can't wait to meet you too" Asuna said with a smile. _'I just hope things go as well with them as they did with my brother'_.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mommy" Yui said, waving goodbye.

Asuna nodded. "Yep. See you tomorrow Yui." Asuna opened her menu, pressed the log out button, and left the virtual world once again.

 **A/N: Phew, all done. It took a lot of time to get this chapter out so quickly. Unfortunately, I don't think chapter 3 will be ready as soon as chapter 2 was. Please feel free to add any comments or reviews you have. Hearing you guys say you love my fics so much is what gives me the drive to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, writing this chapter was a lot harder than I thought. I apologize that it took so long, but it's finally done. I am so unbelievably happy to see the huge amount of attention this story is getting. Seriously, you guys are awesome. I can't thank you all enough for showing your support. I hope this chapter lives up to what you were all expecting.**

 **dreddman: Omg that would have been hilarious. I'm kicking myself now for not doing that.**

Kazuto woke up with the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ears. The raven haired boy lazily moved his arm towards the device and shut the alarm off. He still felt tired from everything that happened yesterday. Today would most likely be even worse.

' _It's like Asuna said. No matter what we do now, Yui is going to meet mine and Asuna's parents today. All I can do is try to make it a good experience for her'_

As the thoughts of what today would bring flowed through his mind, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Suguha called her brother from outside. "Kazuto, I made breakfast. It's on the table whenever you're ready for it."

"Thanks Sugu" Kazuto half-replied, half-yawned. "I'll be down in a few minutes." The raven haired boy heard Suguha head downstairs and slowly got up. He got dressed, put on a pair of slippers and walked downstairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, Kazuto found a plate of eggs and a slice of toast waiting for him.

Kazuto sat down at the table and slowly began eating his breakfast. Even though she was meeting her granddaughter for the first time today, Midori probably wouldn't be up for another half hour or so, since she was exhausted from being so busy at work for the past few days. Yesterday and today were the first times she had gotten a break in a while.

As the raven haired boy swallowed another bite of the eggs on his plate, he looked over to see Suguha looking somewhat disappointed. "Is something wrong Sugu?"

"It's all my fault" the short-haired girl sulked. "If I hadn't been such an idiot and blabbed about Yui, none of this would-"

"Stop blaming yourself" Kazuto interrupted. "What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it now. And it's not all bad when you think about it"

"Really?" Suguha asked.

"Of course. You saw how happy Yui was to finally have the chance to meet her grandparents. You made that possible"

"I guess you have a point" Sugu admitted as she showed a faint smile. "Well anyway, let's hope everything goes well today."

The siblings continued to eat their breakfast together. Not long after they finished, they heard their mother come downstairs. Even though it was still early morning, Midori had a cheerful smile on her face that could only be due to her excitement for meeting Yui today.

"Morning Kazuto. Morning Suguha" Midori greeted.

"Morning" the two siblings replied together in a tired tone.

"So, when am I meeting my granddaughter today?"

"We're supposed to all log in at two o'clock this afternoon" Kazuto said.

"Ok then. Suguha, did you set up everything for me?"

"Yes" Sugu answered. "I made a sub account and logged out at Kazuto's player house. When you log in, you'll appear right there"

"Thank you dear" Midori said with an appreciative smile. "Alright then. I should get ready to meet little Yui. Oh this is so exciting!"

Kazuto and Suguha watched as their mother talked to herself, wondering what to say to the young AI and how to introduce herself. She practiced as if Yui were right in front of her.

"What did you use for her avatar name?" Kazuto asked in a whisper so Midori couldn't hear them.

"Well I was going to use Annoying Pain in the Ass, but it wouldn't fit" Suguha joked. "So I just went with Midori, since it's her real name"

Kazuto chuckled a little at Sugu's comment. "Well I'm going to log in after lunch and be with Yui for a bit before our parents show up. Do you mind showing mom how to use the Amu Sphere?"

"Leave it to me bro" Sugu replied with a thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXX

Asuna finished her lunch and went back up to her room. Nervousness was taking over her mind. It was currently 12:30. She was supposed to log on to meet Kirito and Yui in half an hour to prepare for their daughter meeting her grandparents. The chestnut haired girl continued pacing around her room in a nervous fit. "What am I going to do? What if something goes wrong? Oh, this is just too much!"

"Geez, you look like a mess"

Asuna turned to her door to see Kouichirou standing at the entrance. Her brother gave her a reassuring smile. "You wanna talk a bit?"

"Yeah" Asuna nodded. "Thanks bro"

"No problem" Kouichirou said as he entered the room. The two of them sat on the edge of the girl's bed. "You're getting worried over nothing, you know. Yui's great. I'm sure they'll love her."

"I hope so. It's just so nerve racking."

"I'll admit, I was pretty surprised by Yui yesterday" Kouichirou told her.

"How so?"

"Well you told me she was an AI so I was expecting something different from regular virtual NPCs, but she just seemed so… human. It was next to impossible to tell she was an AI by the way she acted."

"I was surprised when I found out too" Asuna remembered.

"By the way…" Kouichirou added. "She's your daughter but… did you and Kazuto have to… you know…"

"What?!" Asuna exclaimed. "No! God no! Of course we didn't! We just found her wandering around alone back in SAO! That's all!"

"Ok, that's a relief" Kouichirou said with a relieved sigh. "I thought I was going to have to go into big brother mode and lay into your boyfriend for a second."

"Geez, why would you even ask something like that?" Asuna said with an embarrassed face, earning a chuckle from her brother.

Asuna and Kouichirou continued to talk for a bit. Eventually, the time came for Asuna to log on. "I already set my sub account up for mom. You made another avatar for dad to use right?"

"Yep" her brother nodded as he walked out of the room. "I'll show them how to log on using the Amu Sphere. Say hi to Yui for me"

"You got it" Asuna said with an appreciative smile. She fit her Amu Sphere around her head and laid down on her bed. She uttered the words to enter the virtual world.

"Link Start!"

XXXXXXXXX

Kirito opened his eyes as his avatar manifested in the player home he shared with Asuna. He only had enough time to turn towards the footsteps he was hearing before Yui jumped into his arms.

"Hi Daddy!" Yui greeted with a smile.

"Hey Yui. You excited for today?"

"Of course! Today's the day I get to meet Mommy and Daddy's mommy and daddy! Are they coming yet?"

"They'll be here in about an hour. Don't worry, I know they're going to love you." Kirito told his daughter as he stroked her hair. As Yui smiled at having her father with her, another avatar manifested into the room. The two looked to see Asuna smiling at them.

"Hey you two. Having a family moment without me?"

"No way. We couldn't have one without you Mommy" Yui smiled as she ran into her mother's arms. The family of three talked for a bit, with Kirito and Asuna still feeling somewhat nervous about the upcoming meeting, but Yui's eager smiling face was able to calm them down a bit.

About half an hour passed while Kirito and Asuna talked with Yui about what their parents were like. All of a sudden, a new avatar manifested into the house. Kirito and Asuna watched as the new player, a female Sylph with long green hair, opened her eyes and quickly scanned the room. The second she laid eyes on Yui, she ran at her and picked her up, hugging her tightly, almost seeming as if she was planning to choke the air out of the young girl's lungs. "Oh you must be Yui! You are just the cutest little thing EVER!"

"Wh-What the heck?! Is that you mom?!" Kirito asked.

"Of course. Who else would I be?" Midori replied. She let go of Yui and took a look at Kirito and Asuna. "Wow. The two of you look almost exactly the same as you do in the real world. Hello Asuna."

"H-Hello Mrs. Kirigaya" Asuna replied, feeling a bit awkward from her sudden appearance.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Kirito questioned. "You weren't supposed to log on for another half hour."

"I couldn't help it. I just wanted to see Yui so badly!" Midori said. "So I blackmailed Suguha into helping me log on even though it was early."

"Why am I not surprised" the raven haired Spriggan sighed as he shook his head while feeling sorry for Suguha.

"Umm… are you Daddy's mommy?" Yui nervously asked as she stood next to Midori.

Midori smiled at Yui and lifted her into the air. "That's right. I'm Midori, Kazuto's mother. And you're Yui, correct?"

Yui nodded with a big smile at finally being able to meet the first of her grandparents. She wrapped her arms around Midori while giggling. "I'm so happy to finally meet you umm… Granny!"

"Granny…" Midori said, thinking the nickname in her head. It wasn't the greatest nickname in her opinion. It made her feel older than she was.

"I think it suits you perfectly mom" Kirito said with a chuckle. A quick glare from Midori quickly shut him up though.

"It'll take some getting used to, but since it's what little Yui here came up with it's alright with me. Just call me Granny"

"Ok Granny!" Yui laughed as she continued to hug Midori.

' _I am so telling Sugu about this later. She's gonna flip out laughing'_ Kazuto silently thought.

"Wait, if your mom is going to be Granny, than what is my mom going to be?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know. Granny number 2?" Kirito suggested.

"That isn't funny Kirito"

"How about… Grandmommy?" Yui said.

"Much better" Asuna said with a smile. "You're so smart Yui"

There was still another half hour till Asuna's parents were supposed to show up. Midori spent that time having some one on one time with her granddaughter. As the time reached towards two o'clock, Yui began to feel somewhat nervous about Asuna's parents arriving. She seemed somewhat reassured by the fact that Asuna had a calm and relaxed look on her face. What she didn't know was how nervous Asuna was feeling on the inside.

' _Here we go. Oh my god, I am so nervous. What if they don't accept Yui because she's an AI? What am I going to do?'_

Asuna's inner turmoil hadn't gone unnoticed by Kirito as the raven haired boy put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. Don't worry"

"Yeah" Asuna nodded. "You're right"

"They're going to love Yui. I'm sure of it." Midori assured the couple.

"What are Mommy's mommy and daddy like?" Yui asked.

"My dad is ok" Asuna told the young AI. "My mom however is a little… difficult."

"Difficult?"

"Don't worry about it Yui. She'll love you. I know it."

A few more minutes passed by and two more avatars manifested into the house. The first was Asuna's Sylph avatar Erika, who was being used by her mother. The second was an Undine avatar being used by her father. The group all turned towards the two new arrivals.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Asuna greeted. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "This is Yui. Yui, these are my parents."

"H-Hello" Yui said nervously.

Asuna's father Shouzou kneeled down in front Yui and patted the head of the young AI. "Hello Yui. I'm Shouzou Yuuki, Asuna's father."

"Hi Granddaddy" Yui said with a small smile.

"Granddaddy?" Shirouzou questioned, giving a small chuckle. "It seems you have an interesting gift with names Yui"

Yui giggled happily at being complimented by her grandfather. She turned her gaze towards Asuna's mother. Shirouzou noticed this and smiled at the young AI. "I see you've noticed my wife Kyouko."

"Hello Grandmommy" Yui said somewhat shyly.

All eyes were on Asuna's mother as she stared at Yui. Asuna gave a reassuring smile towards her mother as she kneeled down next to Yui. "Say hi to her mom."

Just as Kyouko seemed as she was about to open her mouth to greet the young AI, she turned around with her back facing the group. She waved her hand to open the menu, hit the log out button, and her avatar disappeared from the world of Alfheim.

 **A/N: So... that's Asuna's mother everyone. I thought leaving off with a cliffhanger like this would be nice. Also, this fanfic will only be lasting a few more chapters before it ends. I know you all are enjoying this a lot, but I'm afraid I can't make this idea last 30 something chapters. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can, but I've also been busy looking for a summer job to earn some extra cash. I can promise you all though that I will be using as much of my free time as possible for writing the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! I have been putting all the time I can spare to writing this chapter, since you guys want an update so badly. The support you guys are giving me is so awesome! I hope you like the chapter.**

 **THE SILENT ASSASSIN: True, but do you think Asuna would ever tell her brother about that.**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Thanks. That's what I was going for.**

Kyouko opened her eyes and found herself in her study where she had logged into the virtual world from. She immediately removed the Amu Sphere from her head and tossed it to the side of the room. The middle aged professor kept the curtains to her room closed, not letting the slightest amount of sunlight through. The only light in the room was the one coming from her desk lamp.

' _Why? Why did this accursed virtual reality have to take over so much of my life?'_ Kyouko thought. _'First it stole Asuna and took away her bright future, and now this. Why do I keep getting dragged into it?'_

It was only a couple of minutes later that loud footsteps were heard coming outside of the room. Without any knock or warning, the door swung open. Standing on the other side of the door was Asuna. Her face had a mix of anger and sadness, Kyouko couldn't tell which of the two emotions was stronger in her daughter's face.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Asuna screamed. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK YUI'S HEART LIKE THAT?!"

Kyouko was taken aback by the chestnut haired girl's sudden outburst. She had never seen her like this before. This wasn't the shy reclusive daughter she had known. "Asuna…"

"Do you have any idea how much Yui was looking forward to this day?! Do you?!" Asuna yelled. "All she wanted was to meet her grandparents and get to know them! To have fun and for them accept her! But you couldn't do even that! You left Yui to cry that her own grandmother doesn't even accept her!"

"Listen Asuna I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses mom! This is why I didn't want you to know about her! Because I knew this would happen! I wanted to believe I was wrong! That for once, you would actually be even the slightest bit open to something having to do with the virtual world!"

Kyouko made no move to stop her daughter. She was stunned into silence at Asuna's emotional outbursts.

"Yui means so much to me! I think of her as if she's my actual daughter! She means the world to me, and I thought you would understand that! You may think Yui is just some virtual machine, but don't just assume that I think of her the same way!"

Kyouko said nothing as Asuna stormed out of the room. She listened as the chestnut haired girl went downstairs and walked out of the house, slamming the front door shut in the process. Kyouko laid back in her chair and sighed.

' _What am I going to do?'_

Asuna ran through the streets with tears rolling down her eyes. She didn't think about where she was going, just that she had to get away. She couldn't stand to be anywhere near her mother right now. Finally, she just stopped at the park and sat on a bench. Dark clouds began to roll in, signaling that rain was probably coming. As she sat there, she heard the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. She opened it up to see an incoming call from Kazuto. She answered the call and brought the phone to her ear. The chestnut haired girl tried to form a greeting while choking back her tears "H-Hi Kazuto"

"Hey" Kazuto replied, not having much energy in his voice either. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm ok" Asuna sighed. "How's Yui doing?"

"She's calmed down a bit. Sugu's online with her right now."

"That's good." Asuna said as she wiped away her tears. At least someone was with the young AI. Asuna was in no emotional condition to face Yui at the moment.

"Are those cars I hear in the background? Where are you right now?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm in the park" Asuna said. As she said this, a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky as rain began to pelt down on her. "… And now it's raining. Perfect."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No, but is it ok if I come to your house?"

"Of course."

"Ok, I'll be there in about ten minutes. See you soon." Asuna said. She got off of the bench and began running towards the Kirigaya house with droplets of rain hailing down from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazuto sat on the couch in the living room of his house, constantly looking at the clock. Asuna would be here any second. Without a doubt, things today had been… less than pleasant. Right now though, all Kazuto cared about was making sure Asuna was alright.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Kazuto rushed to the door and opened it to see a soaking wet Asuna. Her clothes and hair were drenched.

"Are you ok, Asuna?" Kazuto asked.

"A little cold, but I should be fine" Asuna said, though she was shivering a little.

Hearing the door shut, Midori came downstairs and saw the drenched girl at the front door. "Asuna, you're soaking wet! Let me get you some dry clothes to change into.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirigaya" Asuna said with an appreciative smile. "Achoo!"

"Here" Kazuto said as he handed his girlfriend a tissue, which Asuna gratefully accepted. As she blew her nose, Suguha walked downstairs.

"Hey Asuna" Suguha greeted. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah." Asuna replied with a nod. "How's Yui?"

"She was doing alright when I logged out" the young girl replied. "But she's really worried about you"

Asuna gave a heartfelt smile at how lucky she was to have such a considerate daughter. _'I should probably log on and talk with her later'_

Midori soon came back downstairs with a clean pair of clothes for Asuna to wear. The chestnut haired girl went into the bathroom to change while the Kirigaya family sat in the kitchen feeling sorry for both Asuna and Yui.

"How could Asuna's mom do that?" Sugu questioned. "I've never seen Yui so sad"

"I was afraid this was going to happen, but I really wanted to be wrong." Kazuto said with a frown.

The two siblings continued to chat while Midori made some soup to warm Asuna up. Finally, the chestnut haired girl emerged from the bathroom, wearing a set of Suguha's clothes that Midori had provided her. Asuna took a seat at the table as Midori brought over the bowl of soup. "Here you go dear"

"Thank you very much" Asuna said as she took a sip of the soup. "I know this is a little rude of me to ask, but is it ok if I stay here tonight? I just can't be near my mom right now."

"No problem, Asuna" Midori replied with a nod of her head. "I'll call your parents so they know where you are."

"Thank you"

After finishing her soup, Asuna went upstairs with Kirito so the two of them could log on and see Yui. Asuna borrowed Suguha's Amu Sphere and entered the virtual world.

"Link Start!"

Asuna's vision went white as she logged onto ALO. When she regained her vision, the Undine found herself in the player home she had logged out of earlier. She didn't see Yui in the living room, so Asuna went to the bedroom to see if her daughter was there. As she had thought, Yui was sleeping on the bed. Asuna walked over and sat on the bed as she looked at the sleeping AI. Usually when Yui slept, a small peaceful smile could be seen on her face. Now however, a look of distress was painted on her face.

' _I'm so sorry Yui. You never should have had to go through this'_ Asuna silently thought. She took her hand and gently stroked Yui's long black hair.

"Mmmmm?" Yui murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Asuna stroking her hair with a smile on her face. Yui immediately sat up and hugged the Undine. "Mommy!"

"Hey Yui" Asuna said softly as she embraced her daughter. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine now that you're here. Is daddy coming too?"

"He'll be here in a minute" Asuna told her.

"Mommy... does Grandmommy hate me?"

"No, of course not Yui." Asuna assured her. "She's just… closed minded. She doesn't realize how special you are"

"Then why did she log out suddenly?'

"I don't know, Yui."

It hurt Asuna to lie to Yui. Her mother had always been selfish and cruel, but she couldn't tell Yui that. More than anything, Asuna wanted Yui to have a good relationship with the middle aged woman. Telling her the truth about her mother would take away whatever remaining chance there was of that happening.

As the mother and daughter continued to embrace each other, Kirito entered the room. "Hey. How's my two favorite girls?"

"Hi Daddy!" Yui said with a bright smile.

"Hey Yui" Kirito said, happy to see Yui back to her cheerful self.

"I think I'll go make something for us to eat" Asuna suggested.

"Make something really spicy. I wanna see if I can beat Daddy in a spicy taste test."

"In your dreams kiddo" Kirito chuckled as he playfully rubbed his daughter's hair. "You're a hundred years too early to defeat my badass skills with spicy food."

"We'll see Daddy" Yui grinned, accepting her father's challenge.

Asuna smiled as she went into the kitchen to begin cooking. _'At least Yui seems to be feeling a lot better now. Seeing her smile is really reassuring.'_

"Make something super spicy Asuna!" Kirito called from the other room.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Asuna questioned.

"Ha! You forget who you're speaking to!" Kirito gloated.

"Yeah Mommy! We can handle it!" Yui said in agreement. "Make it nuclear level!"

Hearing this, Asuna went into her inventory and went to a special selection of ingredients. _'Alright you two, if it's super spicy you want, it's super spicy you'll get'_

Kirito and Yui sat at the table together, ready for Asuna's food as the Undine brought it over. The two of them could easily tell how spicy it was by the huge amount of steam escaping into the air from it.

' _This'll teach them to take my spicy food lightly'_ Asuna thought with a malevolent grin to herself.

"Ok, you ready Yui?" Kirito asked.

"Bring it on" the young AI replied.

The father and daughter counted down together. "One… two… THREE!" The two took their first bite together. Within seconds however, the two of them we're screaming from the spicy taste.

"Asuna!" Kirito cried out. "What the heck did you put in this?!"

"So spicy!" Yui said as she guzzled down a glass of water.

Looking at the two of them, Asuna couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You should see your faces! I warned you, and this is what you get! Hahahahaha!"

As the spicy taste began to die down, Kirito and Yui gasped for air as they recovered from the deadly level food. The pair looked at each other and gave an evil looking grin.

"How about we get some payback Yui?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah!" Yui giggled in agreement.

"W-Wait a second! What are you two planning?!" Asuna questioned. Without warning, Kirito sped behind Asuna and grabbed her from behind. "Kirito! What are you doing?!"

"Bring the food of death, Yui" Kirito told his daughter.

"You got it Daddy!" Yui grinned. She took a spoonful of the spicy food Asuna had just made and walked over with it to the restrained Asuna.

"What are you doing?! No! Stop!" Asuna begged, trying to break free of Kirito's hold.

Yui took the spoon of extra spicy food and put it into Asuna's mouth. Soon, Asuna found the strength to break free as if the spicy food had given her a burst of power. "HOT! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Kirito and Yui were rolling on the floor laughing as Asuna ran to the sink and sprayed the water in her mouth from the faucet full blast. The taste was too much however, as Asuna fell over on the floor defeated by her own creation. She sat up along with Kirito and Yui and the three stared at each other before they all cracked up laughing again.

"Seriously Asuna, what was that?!" Kirito asked.

"Something I am NEVER making again!" Asuna replied. "That food is dangerous."

Asuna smiled at the family moment the three of them were having. It had taken away the turmoil that her mother had caused earlier today. It brought back the feeling of what the three of them were. Something her mother could never take away. They were a family.

 **A/N: Well that's chapter 4 everybody. I hope you all liked it. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Look forward to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I am loving the great amount of feedback this story is getting. Sorry this update took so long. I've been really busy. I wish I could say the reason is because this chapter was long, but I'd be lying since this one is fairly short. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can and make it longer than this one.**

The sun pierced through the windows of the Kirigaya house, forcing Asuna to open her drowsy eyes and wake up. Still asleep next to her was Kazuto. The raven haired boy still had that little kid look whenever he slept that Asuna couldn't help but love. The chestnut haired girl slowly got out of bed to avoid waking her boyfriend. She quickly changed into her clothes that Kazuto's mother had laid out for her after throwing them in the dryer yesterday.

The couple had told Midori that Asuna would sleep in the guest room for the night, even though Asuna sneaked into Kazuto's room after Midori and Suguha had fallen asleep, to try and avoid being teased. It may not have been the best lie they told, but they were hoping Midori would buy it.

Asuna used the blank monitor of Kazuto's computer as a makeshift mirror as she fixed her hair to look presentable. Her long chestnut haired always ended up looking like a mess whenever she slept for some reason. As she did this, Asuna heard a small rustling from next to her and she looked over to see Kazuto waking up.

"Morning Asuna" Kazuto yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Asuna said with a nod, but in the back of her mind she thought _'Of course I slept well. I was together with Kazuto'_. The warm feeling of being next to the boy she loved always made her feel at peace.

After Kazuto quickly got dressed, the couple went downstairs to the kitchen. Midori was already there, making breakfast for the family.

"Good morning you two" Midori greeted the couple. "Did you have a nice night together?"

"Wh-What are you talking about mom?" Kazuto nervously asked. "Asuna slept in the guest room."

"Oh please Kazuto, if you're going to say such an obvious lie, at least make it sound convincing" Midori said with a teasing smile.

Kazuto and Asuna blushed together at the look Midori was giving them. Asuna was probably safe from the elder Kirigaya's teasing but Kazuto wouldn't be getting off so easy.

"Kazuto, would you be a dear and go tell Suguha that breakfast is almost ready?" Midori asked.

"S-Sure thing" Kazuto said as he quickly left the kitchen before Midori could add anything else to tease him with. Asuna took a seat at the table as Midori brought over a plate of eggs. It was a lot simpler than the food Asuna usually had at her house, but that didn't bother her. She actually liked the taste of a simple plate of eggs. It had that family taste that she never really got back at home.

"Is Yui doing alright after yesterday?" Midori asked.

Asuna nodded her head. "Yeah. A few of her taste buds may have been burned off, but she'll be fine."

Midori gave Asuna a questionable look as she didn't understand to what Asuna was referring to. Asuan then went on to explain her food of death creation that she had made for Kirito and Yui, and the disaster it caused. Midori couldn't help but laugh as she heard the story.

Soon Kazuto came back downstairs with Suguha following right behind him. The siblings sat at the table with Asuna and ate breakfast together.

"So…" Suguha began, breaking the silence in the kitchen. "Do you two have any plans for today?"

"Well first I need to head back home. My dad and Kouichirou are probably worried sick about me." Asuna responded.

"I'll give you a ride there if you want" Kazuto offered.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

After finishing breakfast, Asuna grabbed the few belongings she had brought when she stormed out of her house yesterday afternoon and hopped on Kazuto's motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around the raven haired boy's waist as they drove away from the Kirigaya house and towards Asuna's house.

XXXXXXXXX

Kyouko entered the kitchen of her house and found breakfast on the table, already prepared by the family's maid Sada. As the middle aged woman began eating, Kouichirou entered the dining room as well. He took a seat on the far side of the table, away from his mother. Kyouko could only guess from his distant behavior that he had heard about the events of yesterday.

"Good morning, Kouichirou" Kyouko greeted, trying to strike a bit of conversation to get rid of the silent tension in the room.

"Good morning mother." Kouichirou replied. His tone wasn't even remotely happy. It had a subtle angry feeling to it, but mostly it was something far worse than anger. His voice was hollow.

"I assume you heard about yesterday"

"I heard plenty. I could hear Asuna laying into you from down the hall even with the door to my room closed."

"Kouichirou I-"

"Save it" the eldest of the two Yuuki children interrupted. "How could you do that to Asuna? Do you realize how much Yui means to her? I understand that you don't like the virtual world, but couldn't you at least do something for your own daughter's sake?"

"I need a favor Kouichirou"

"You actually think you deserve a favor?!" Kouichirou said, now practically yelling. "If you want a favor, go and beg Asuna to do it!"

Before Kyouko could say anything else, Kouichirou grabbed his plate and walked out of the dining room. The female professor looked down at her food with her appetite all but gone. Whether she liked it or not, there was only one solution to the problem at hand right now. Kyouko knew what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

The roar of the engine from Kazuto's motorcycle echoed as the couple rode through the streets. Asuna hugged the raven haired boy tightly as the wind blew through her hair and they got closer and closer to her house. When they finally arrived at the large fancy house, Asuna felt nervousness wash over her. She had stormed out of the house without saying anything. She hadn't regretted it, considering what her mother had done. But at the same time, she had made her dad and brother worry.

"Thanks for the ride Kazuto" Asuna told the raven haired boy.

"Don't mention it" Kazuto replied. "You want to meet later in ALO?"

"Sure. I'll text you when I'm ready to log on."

Asuna watched as Kazuto drove away on his motorcycle. She slowly walked to the front door of her house and opened it. The air felt somewhat empty, almost as if all the joy in the house was gone. As the chestnut haired girl walked in, she heard her father come downstairs.

"Hey dad" Asuna greeted.

"Hey sweetie" Shouzou said as he came over and gave his daughter a hug, which she gratefully accepted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine dad." Asuna assured her father. "I'm sorry for worrying you"

"I'm just glad you're alright."

As the father and daughter stood together by the front door, the footsteps of another person were heard coming downstairs. Asuna looked over to see her mother walk over and approach her.

 _'I knew this was coming. I can't avoid this any longer._ ' Asuna thought to herself. "Look mom, I-"

Kyouko raised her hand in front of her daughter to tell her to stop. The middle aged woman let out a deep breath before finally speaking. "Asuna, we need to talk."

 **A/N: Again, I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I've been busy this week and I didn't want to go any further in the story for this chapter. Please comment and review you guys have. It is a huge motivator for me to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright everybody. Time for the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for the talk between Asuna and her mother. What will happen? You'll have to read to find out.** **And as always, thanks a lot for all the support and positive feedback you guys are giving me. Seriously, you all rock!**

The Yuuki house was very quiet. Upstairs, Kouichirou was sitting in his room doing work and Shouzou was giving his wife and daughter the privacy they needed for their conversation. Asuna sat in the dining room with her mother across the table. Neither of them had spoken as they didn't know what to say.

' _What is going on?'_ Asuna wondered. _'First she says she wants to talk with me, and now she can't say anything.'_

Finally after a few minutes, Kyouko broke the silence. "… Her eyes have that same sparkle."

Asuna looked puzzlingly at her mother. "What are you talking about?"

"Yui. That sparkle in her eyes was just like yours when you were little."

Asuna didn't know how to respond. Was her mother just making this up to try and make Asuna think she cared? Or was this actually genuine. "… I'm surprised you bothered yourself to remember her name."

"Asuna I-"

"If you're just going to spit out some words and give a half-hearted apology, then don't bother" the chestnut haired girl told her mother. "You broke Yui's heart and that's not something I'll forgive easily."

Kyouko nodded in understanding. "You have every right to be angry with me Asuna. However, I would at least like to explain"

The chestnut haired girl wasn't sure where this was going, but decided to give her mother a chance. She at least deserved to explain herself. "Fine. Go ahead mom"

Kyouko leaned back in her chair a bit and looked upwards a bit, as if she was reminiscing about something. "I remember when you were little. You always used to run around and seem so curious about everything around you. Your eyes had a small sparkle whenever you were fascinated about something, no matter how small it was. You had a boundless amount of energy and would always run around. Sometimes I wondered where you got all that energy from."

Asuna thought back to when she was a kid as well. Before Sword Art Online and before she had begun her hard life of studying to get top grades. It was true that she was loved adventuring and learning new things about the world back then. Remembering those fond memories brought a small smile to Asuna's face. It actually surprised her a little that her mother remembered those times.

Asuna's mother continued talking. "When I saw Yui yesterday, the first thing I saw was that look in her eyes. They had the same look as yours did back then. It made her seem… like she really was a little girl from the real world."

"She may not be from the real world, but she's still a little girl, and she's still my daughter." Asuna stated.

"You're right." Kyouko said with a nod. "She gets her cute appearance from her mother."

"M-Mom. You didn't have to say that" Asuna said with a slightly embarrassed look.

Kyouko chuckled a little at her daughter's face. "You're embarrassed face hasn't changed from when you were little."

"Wait a second mom. If this is how you felt when you first saw Yui, then why did you leave suddenly? Do you have any idea how much that hurt Yui?"

Kyouko lowered her head slightly. "Seeing her seem so real, so innocent, so… like you. It was too much. I couldn't stay there or else I would have broken down right there. I realize that's no excuse for what I did though. I'm really sorry Asuna."

Asuna shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing mom. I said all those horrible things to you."

"You we're just standing up for Yui. You have no reason to apologize Asuna. I left without saying anything. I'm so sorry."

"… You know, you should be apologizing to Yui, not me" the chestnut haired girl pointed out. "Why don't you log on and talk with her?"

"How can I do that after what I did? I can't face her again after that."

Asuna shook her head. "That's not true mom. You'd be surprised how understanding Yui can be. Besides, more than anything she wants to meet you and have a good relationship with you."

"But-"

"No buts mom. If you're truly sorry, then you need to log on and tell Yui that. I'll go on with you so don't worry."

Kyouko wiped away some tears that were beginning to form in her eyes before they could roll down her face. "Heh, who would have thought the day would come that I'd be crying and need you to console me. You've really grown up Asuna."

Asuna and her mother went upstairs for the two of them to log on. Asuna brought the spare Amu Sphere to her mother's office and showed her how to log on using it. "Give me a couple minutes so I can log on and make sure Yui is ready then log on like I showed you."

After leaving her mother's office, Asuna went into her room and quickly fit her own Amu Sphere around her head. She closed her eyes and returned to the virtual world.

"Link Start!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna opened her eyes as she once again found herself in her house inside the world of Alfheim. Lately she had logged on a lot more often than usual, obviously due to all the hectic events that had transpitred.

' _Alright. Now where's Yui?'_ Asuna wondered as she looked around the room.

"Mommy!" a sudden voice called out. Asuna turned around to see Yui jump into her arms. "I missed you Mommy!"

"I missed you too Yui" the Undine said with a smile. "Were you lonely?"

Yui shook her head. "No, I had Daddy here with me."

"Daddy?!" Asuna exclaimed. She looked over to the couch to see Kirito sitting there, happy to see Asuna.

"Hey Asuna." Kirito greeted with a smile. "You're on earlier than I was expecting."

' _Oh crap.'_ Asuna silently thought. "Look Kirito, I'll explain later but you need to log off quickly"

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain, just-"

Asuna was interrupted as another avatar manifested in the room. The new avatar was Erika, the account her mother was using.

"Mrs. Yuuki?" Kirito questioned, surprised with the new arrival.

' _Oh god, this bad'_ Asuna thought. The blue haired Undine could already feel the awkward tension in the room. She was hoping for this to be with just herself, her mother, and Yui. Kirito being here just made things a lot more awkward. Kirito had a slight worried look on his face as he stepped in between Kyouko and Yui. The scars that the middle aged woman had left were just beginning to recover. He didn't want Yui getting hurt a second time.

"Hold on Kirito. It's not what you think." Asuna told her in-game husband.

"What's she doing here?" Kirito asked in a whisper.

"I'll explain everything later, but I promise she's not here to hurt Yui again. Just log off for now, please."

"… Alright. I trust you Asuna."

"Thanks Kirito" Asuna said. "I'll call you after I'm done in here."

The black haired Spriggan waved his hand to open the menu and logged off. His avatar vanished from the house as he disintegrated into pixels. Asuna took a sigh of relief that she had gotten him to log off. It was going to make things a lot easier. The blue haired Undine walked over to her daughter.

"Yui, your grandmother would like to say something to you."

The young girl nervously walked over to the short-haired Sylph "H-Hi Grandmommy"

Kyouko stared at the young girl before her. Looking over towards Asuna, she saw the Undine give her a reassuring smile, telling her to go on. Kyouko kneeled down in front of Yui and put her hand on her head.

"I can't believe myself for thinking you looked like Asuna when she was younger. I was definitely wrong"

Yui and Asuna looked at the Sylph in shock. A glare was suddenly painted on Asuna's face as she prepared to take a step towards her mother, but soon paused as the middle aged woman continued.

"You're far cuter than Asuna was when she was your age."

After hearing those words escape from Kyouko's mouth, Yui's expression quickly changed to a bright smile, as did Kyouko's. The young girl leaned in towards her grandmother and gave her a hug. Kyouko embraced Yui as she looked over towards Asuna, whose face had changed to a smile as well.

' _It took some doing, but they're finally together and happy'_ Asuna told herself.

Some time passed as Yui and Kyouko chatted together, just like a regular grandmother and granddaughter. As they talked, the middle aged professor began to forget the fact that they were in the virtual world. There was no difference between conversing in the real world and conversing in the virtual world, just like there was no difference between Yui and a real person from the real world.

Finally Yui asked the question both Asuna and her mother knew was coming. "Grandmommy… why did you log out before? Is it because you hate me?"

Kyouko shook her head. "No, not at all Yui. I don't hate you"

"Then why?"

After mulling it over for a moment Kyouko replied as she smiled and looked down at her black-haired granddaughter. "Because you're grandmother here is a stubborn old fool that doesn't use her head."

Yui didn't really understand what Kyouko meant by that, but it didn't matter to her. She gave her grandmother a big hug and embraced her. "I love you Grandmommy"

For the first time in a while, Kyouko felt the warm feeling she got when she felt the love of someone. "I love you too Yui."

 **A/N: What's this? Asuna's mother having a heart instead of a black hole? Is this possible? Well it's fanfiction, so anything's possible. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Unfortunately this story will not be much longer. It is approaching the end. I'm sorry for all of you that love this story, but I am unable to make this an extremely long fanfiction with tons of chapters. Please enjoy what's to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello readers. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Sorry it took so long to post this new chapter, but I have been really busy with my new job and writing my other fanfics. The past couple of weeks have have literally been wake up, eat, work on fanfic, go to work, come home, fall asleep from exhaustion. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would to write this out.**

 **Unfortunately I have some bad news. This will be the last chapter for this fanfic. I apologize to all of you that really love this story, but as I said in the beginning, I can't make this an extremely long fanfic. Please enjoy this last chapter to the fullest.**

Asuna woke up with the light piercing through the cracks of her curtains. She let out a big yawn and stretched her arms out. As much as the chestnut haired girl wanted to fall back asleep, she knew she couldn't. Not today at least. Today was going to be special.

The chestnut haired girl quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, which was already on the table. Sitting at the table already was Asuna's mother. Usually when the mother and daughter sat down together there was a tense atmosphere. Lately however that tension had been absent. It was like a weight was lifted from them. It had been that way ever since Kyouko had talked with Yui a week ago.

"Good morning Asuna" Kyouko greeted with a faint smile.

"Morning mom" Asuna replied back. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel how much the middle aged professor had changed. _'I can't even remember the last time she showed any signs of smiling. Meeting Yui really changed her.'_

"Are we still doing that thing today?" Kyouko asked her daughter.

"Yep. We're supposed to meet the others at one o'clock"

"Your brother and father know what time to show up too?"

"I told them a couple days ago" Asuna told her mother.

Saying Asuna was excited for today was an understatement. She was thrilled, ecstatic, mere words couldn't even describe what she felt. The chestnut haired girl ate her breakfast. She didn't know why but something about this meal tasted different. As she ate, Asuna noticed her mother looking her way slightly.

"What is it, mom?"

"I just wanted to know if you… liked the meal."

"Liked it?" Asuna questioned. "… Wait, did you make this?"

"I tried to do it myself, but it was a bit… difficult." Kyouko admitted. "Sadly, I needed Akiyo to assist me in the kitchen."

"Why'd you go to all that trouble mom?"

"Well Yui was talking about how she loved your cooking. She said it had a nice homemade taste to it"

"And you wanted to try it? Mom, you didn't have to do that"

"Akiyo said you were far easier to teach than I was" Kyouko said with a small chuckle. "You were a natural in the kitchen. I on the other hand was a complete disaster."

Asuna chuckled a little at the mental picture she painted of her mother struggling in the kitchen. She remembered back when she had gotten Akiyo Sada, the Yuuki's housekeeper, to teach her to cook back when Asuna was younger. The memories made her smile. The cooking skills she had acquired had also come in handy quite often. After all, it had helped get Kirito to fall in love with her back in Sword Art Online.

"It just takes a little practice mom. You'll get it down… eventually."

"Eventually? I was hoping for a little more confidence from you"

The mother and daughter both laughed jokingly together. It had been a long time since they had shared a moment like this, years in fact.

"Oh that's right!" Asuna remembered. "I promised Yui I'd log on and spend some time with her before the meeting today. I gotta go mom. See you later" With that said, Asuna got out of her seat with her breakfast finished and headed upstairs to log onto the virtual world.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kirigaya house was hectic as ever this morning. Kazuto and Suguha were trying to eat breakfast in peace. Unfortunately that plan was thrown out the window the second Midori came downstairs. The two cousins didn't want to have to deal with her antics this early in the morning. Especially today of all days.

' _Oh god, what's she gonna do to embarrass me today?'_ Kazuto wondered. To his surprise, Midori didn't have that devilish grin she usually had whenever she was planning to embarrass Kazuto or Suguha.

"Good morning Kazuto, Suguha" Midori greeted.

"Good morning…" Kazuto and Suguha nervously replied. Something was off. Midori was acting… normal. Both of them knew that a normal Midori was anything but normal for the Kirigaya house. What was she up to?

"So, did you two sleep well" Midori asked.

"…"

"…"

"Kazuto? Suguha? Is something wrong?"

"Alright mom, what's going on? You haven't even tried to embarrass us yet? It's not like you" Suguha said.

"Well I must say, that's a little hurtful" Midori told her daughter. "What kind of mother would even think of… damn it, I can't even say it with a straight face"

"I knew it" Kazuto sighed. "What are you planning?"

"It's quite simple Kazuto. Why should I embarrass you two now when I can do it this afternoon?" Midori said.

' _And there's the mom we all know and hate'_ Suguha silently thought. "Seriously mom, why today? We've got the big thing planned for this afternoon."

"I'm well aware of that. After all, I'm going too" Midori reminded them.

"Please can you not make this day hell for us" Kazuto asked pleadingly. "Everyone's going to be there"

"Oh that's right! Asuna will be there too!" Midori remembered. "Maybe I can show her some baby pictures of you"

Suguha couldn't believe it, but the once proud swordsman she knew Kazuto to be in ALO had been reduced to a frail child that was currently sobbing tears of self-pity. Even she couldn't help but pity her raven haired cousin.

"Could you not try to embarrass Kazuto in front of everyone today please?" Suguha asked.

"Oh look at you coming to Kazuto's defense" Midori said somewhat teasingly. "If you two weren't related, I'd think you were a couple"

"Wh-What?! M-Mom don't say stuff like that! Th-That's crazy!" Suguha exclaimed in a very flustered manner. Her face was blushing red. _'Why did she have to bring that up? There's another thing to talk about at therapy now.'_

"Why are you acting so weird Suguha?" Midori questioned. "It was just a joke"

"I-I'm not acting weird! You're acting weird!" Suguha replied. "Yeah, that's it. You're acting weird."

"Ooooookkkkaaaaayyyy" Midori said, wondering what was up with her daughter.

Kazuto was silently eating his breakfast, not wanting to get caught in the awkward tension that was currently present in the air. _'As if Sugu's therapist didn't have enough to deal with'_

After finishing breakfast, Kazuto and Suguha did the chores they had to do around the house. The meeting time was quickly approaching so the two siblings went into their rooms and fit their Amu Spheres around their heads. Midori would soon be following them into the virtual world so now was the best time to see Yui.

"Link Start!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirito's avatar manifested into the world of ALO in the small cabin he shared with Asuna and Yui. Leafa soon emerged next to him. Being here always made him feel at home, almost more than the real world. After all, this was the place he had started a family together with Asuna and Yui back in SAO.

Soon the sound of footsteps was heard as Yui entered into the living room from the bedroom. Seeing her Spriggan father, Yui ran at him and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey Yui" Kirito greeted with a smile as he embraced his daughter.

"Hey! What about me?!" Leafa whined with a joking smile. "No love for Aunt Leafa?!"

"Sorry" Yui apologized as she left her father's arms and ran to Leafa's. "Hello Aunt Leafa!"

"Sugu don't act like that in front of Yui. You'll make her think she can get whatever she wants by whining" Kirito complained.

"So? Crying and whining is the best way to get things"

"How old are you, five?"

"Oh, this coming from the guy who's still afraid of the dark?" Leafa teased.

"Hey I'm not afraid! I'm just… nervous"

"Daddy's afraid of the dark?" Yui asked.

"N-No, of course not." Kirito said.

"Oh really? Let's test it out then" Leafa suggested. "Yui, close the curtains."

Yui went to all the windows in the house and closed the curtains letting no light through. Leafa then went to turn off the lights.

"S-Sugu, is this really necessary?"

"Is someone getting cold feet?"

"N-No. Fine then, turn them off."

Lefa hit the switch and all remaining light in the room vanished. It was pitch black and none of them could see anything. After waiting for aout thirty seconds, the blonde Sylph finally turned the lights back on. "I'm impressed bro. Not a single-" Leafa stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the raven haired Spriggan, who was currently huddled on the floor as if he had just seen a horror movie.

"Wow… this is just sad" Leafa said, shaking her head. "The once proud black swordsman has been reduced to a scared little kid."

"So Daddy IS afraid of the dark" Yui giggled.

"I-I wasn't a-afraid" Kirito shivered. "I'm just… faking. Yeah, that's it!"

Leafa and Yui laughed together at Kirito's expense. As the mocking continued, another person entered the cabin. The trio looked over to see Asuna standing before them.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" the female Undine asked.

"Oh just teasing my brother about his childish fear." Leafa explained.

"You mean his fear of the dark?"

"Asuna?! How do you know about that?!" Kirito questioned.

"Your mom told me one time"

Kirito groaned, wondering why he didn't see that coming. A thought entered his mind that made him shiver. If Midori had told her that, what else had she told Asuna?

"Don't worry Kirito. I love you even with your silly fear of the dark" Asuna assured her boyfriend.

"It's not silly! I was really traumatized when I was younger!"

"Traumatized? By the dark?" Asuna questioned.

"It's all Sugu's fault anyway" Kirito moaned.

"Hey! It is not my fault… entirely"

"What exactly happened?" Asuna asked the two siblings.

"I wanna know too!" Yui said, bouncing in agreement.

After listening to the two girls plead over and over, Kirito finally gave up and decided to tell them the story.

-Ten years ago-

Kazuto sat on the couch inside his house. Outside, a huge storm was raging. Rain was pouring down and the loud thunder was deafening. The young raven haired boy could feel the intensity of the storm just by looking out the window.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside and the lights shut off. It was a power outage. Kazuto couldn't see anything around him. It was already night and with the addition of the power outage, no light was around to show the young boy his surroundings. The next thing he knew, a low moan was heard.

" _Kazutoooooooooooo"_

Kazuto wondered where the sound was coming from. He soon heard rustling around nearby. The moan was heard again.

" _Kazutooooooooooo. Kazuto Kirigayaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Terrified, Kazuto huddled on the couch and covered himself with the blanket that was right next to him. He felt something approaching him slowly. Finally the lights came back on and he dared to peek out from under the blanket. His vision returned to him and the first thing he saw was Suguha's face centimeters from his own.

"Boo!"

-Present day-

As Kirito finished his story, Asuna and Yui looked at each other, following up by bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny! That was crazy scary!" Kirito argued.

"I-I'm sorry Kirito" Asuna apologized as she rolled on the floor laughing. "But that's hilarious! Hahahaha… ow! M-My funny bone! Hahahahahaha!"

Kirito glared over at his sister who had started all this to find her trying to hold back the laughter as well. "Come on. You gotta admit, that was pretty funny"

"It most certainly was NOT!" Kirito argued. "If you ever do something like that again I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, Kazuto?"

The group all turned around to see Midori in the ALO avatar Suguha had made for her. She was giving a stern glare at her adopted son.

"H-Hey mom" Kazuto nervously said.

"Granny!" Yui cheered, excited to see Midori once again. She ran up to her and wrapped herself around the Sylph.

"Hello Yui" Midori greeted. "Have you been doing well?"

"Yup!"

"And has your father been behaving?"

"Nope!"

"Yui! Come on!" Kirito complained, earning a laugh from everyone at the raven haired boy's expense. _'Why is it always me?'_

Soon enough, three more people appeared inside the virtual house. The three new arrivals were Asuna's parents and her brother. Yui ran up to Kyouko and hugged her. "Hello Grandmommy!"

"Hello Yui" Kyouko said with a smile.

The Kirigayas looked at each other in confusion. Kazuto leaned in and whispered into Asuna's ear. "Who is this woman and what has she done with your mother?"

"I don't know, but I like this one a lot better" Asuna giggled.

"So you're Kirto?" Kouichirou asked, looking at the raven haired Spriggan.

"Y-Yes" Kirito replied. He once again whispered into Asuna's ear. "Who is this?"

"My brother" Asuna whispered back, causing Kirito to worry. The Undine giggled at her boyfriend sweating in distress. "Don't worry. He's more like my dad than my mom."

"Uncle Kouichirou!" Yui exclaimed, smiling in delight at the sight of her uncle.

"Hey Yui" the Undine smiled back. "You excited for today?"

"Of course! Can we get started right away?! Can we?! Please, please, please, please!"

The group smiled at the young girl's boundless enthusiasm. "Alright Yui. Let's get started. Everyone get into place"

The Kirigayas and Yuukis all got together in front of Asuna with Yui in the center having a wide grin on her face. Asuna brought up her menu and set it to camera mode. After setting the timer, she quickly rushed into the group herself, next to Yui.

"Alright everybody! Time for the first Kirigaya and Yuuki family picture! Everybody smile!"

The virtual camera window flashed, taking the picture of the two families smiling together with Yui happier than anyone. Finally the little girl's wish had come true. Finally, they were all a family.

 **A/N: And that's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter to this fanfic and I'm sorry I couldn't add more chapters.**

 **I want to take a moment to thank all of you that have read this story and made it so popular. This was my first extremely successful fanfic, and I can't thank you all enough for your support. It has meant so much to me as a writer. I'd like to especially thank all of you who commented and posted reviews to show your support.**

 **DeoxysSpeed**

 **Wheafel**

 **Delta Marauder**

 **Lecatea**

 **IansInsane**

 **Autistic-Grizzly**

 **Tsukishiro Sayuki**

 **S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000**

 **SkulK1**

 **Gadget boy**

 **kirito27**

 **Anime4evar**

 **The Steel Wing**

 **dreddman**

 **Redshark200**

 **Mandalore**

 **Kirinthor**

 **OTAgaming**

 **Rebellwolf**

 **KittenofthePastries**

 **TH3 51L3NT A55A551N**

 **DemonlordZebul**

 **Reader Of Fate**

 **DylanInTheTree2003**

 **M1nimal**

 **GGFBank**

 **T**

 **Elveril**

 **Schattenritter**

 **thenewranger**

 **InfinityXZero**

 **XD MiiStorixia04**

 **RAINBOWSNEMESIS**

 **Lord Destroyer**


End file.
